O Fantasma da Ópera,a Total Drama Series fanfic
by Hermione Mellark Langdon
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um homem mascarado,dono de uma enorme casa de Ópera,vê a sua amada com outro?Será se alguém conseguirá parar a fúria do Fantasma? TrentxGwenxDuncan.Detalhes no primeiro capítulo.
1. Conhecendo o 'elenco'

O Fantasma da Ópera,a Total Drama Series Fanfic

_**Disclaimer:Total Drama Series não me pertence(mas o Dun-Dun(Duncan,duh)me pertence na minha imaginação *_*O Fantasma da Ópera e seus personagens pertencem á Gaston Leroux.**_

_**Nota da autora**__:É isso,babies!Eu tive essa ideia depois de assistir o filme(o da versão com o lindo do Gerry Butler*_*O cara canta muito,sério!)e depois de ver alguns vídeos e de ler algumas fics Duncan/Gwen(meu shipper preferido de TD).Aí eu pensei:porque não fazer uma fic com o filme,mas com TrentxGwenxDuncan no triângulo amoroso principal?Aí eu juntei o melhor musical(O Fantasma da Ópera) com o melhor desenho(Total Drama) e resultou nisso aqui!É a minha primeira fic de TD e espero que gostem,tá?Mas antes de começar a fic,vamos para o ''elenco''(se faltar alguém,vocês me avisem,tá?)._

-Fantasma/Erik=Trent

-Christine=Gwen

-Raoul=Duncan

-Meg=Lindsay(eu ia colocar a Bridgette…)

-Carlotta=Heather(N/A:caramba,a Heather cantando mal,que engraçado..)

-Madame Giry=LeShawnna

-Firmin=Harold

-Andre=Cody

-Leiloeiro do começo da história=Chris

-Joseph Buquet=Ezequiel

-Ubaldo Piangi=Owen

_**Nota da autora 2:**__Bom,aqui está o ''elenco.''Vocês gostaram?Querem mudar alguma coisa?Eu juro que não vou abandonar a fic,tá?É que dessa vez eu estou cheia de ideias!Se gostaram,clique em um certo botão chamado ''Reviews'' que está aí embaixo!_

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Prólogo da história,onde tudo começa._


	2. Prólogo

Legenda:

O leilão da cidade se localizava onde antes era uma bela casa de Ópera,a Ópera de Paris –Narração normal

**-Um pequeno macaco,em traje persa,que toca música com pratos. –**Falas

-_Avisou o leiloeiro Chris. –_narração em que o personagem faz algum movimento.

-_N/A –Imaginem que engraçado o Duncan sendo o Raoul nessa parte,hihihi . –_Pequenos comentários meus.

O leilão da cidade se localizava onde antes era uma bela casa de Ópera,a Ópera de local havia poucas pessoas,cerca de cinco,que estavam atentas aos multidão,se destacava um senhor sentado em uma cadeira de rodas,o Visconde Duncan.(_N/A:Caramba,imaginem que engraçado o Duncan sendo o Raoul nessa parte,hihihi...)_

_-_**Lote 666,senhores.-**_Avisou o leiloeiro Chris. –_**Um pequeno macaco,em traje persa,que toca música com raridade foi encontrada no subsolo da Ópera há muitos anos e ainda funciona,vejam.**

O pequeno macaco começou a tocar uma linda música calma batendo os pratos de suas mãos.

-**Começamos com 15 francos,senhores.- **_Disse._ –**O senhor dá 15?Le Shawnna 25?O senhor atrás dá 30?Ouvi 35?-**_O Visconde Duncan levanta sua velha mão. -_**35?Vendido ao Visconde Duncan.**

Aquela peça lembrava muita coisa á Duncan.

-**Agora senhores,lote 667,um velho candelabro em peç de vocês ouviram falar do famoso caso do Fantasma da Ópera e esse é o mesmo candelabro presente no famoso desastre que ele funciona com energia elétrica veremos se ele pode assustar esse fantasma de muitos anos,com um pouco de iluminaçã.-**_e o candelabro foi suspenso._

_N/A:É isso aí,meus queridos!Capítulo do prólogo pronto!É uma pena que esse cap seja tão pequenininho,mas...Como os que viram o filme sabem,ele é muito importante para a história._

_**Próximo capítulo:**__Os novos gerentes do Opera Populaire.É quando os outros personagens começam a aparecer,inclusive o nosso adorado(ou odiado?)Fantasma(ou Trent,como prefeirem).Lembrem-se:um bom autor não é nada sem reviews,então:reviews,crianças!_


	3. Os Novos Gerentes do Opera Populaire

Ainda mais antes que no outro capítulo...

_**-Essa tropa de salvadores,de nossos salvadores,de nossa Roma!-**__cantou a soprano Heather,com a sua voz que faria um espelho se quebrar._

_-__**Com uma música festiva,comemoramos hoje a celebração!-**__começa a cantar o coro de líricos da peça Hanibal,com todos já fantasiados de Hanibals em seu ensaio.__**-Ganhamos uma gloriosa vitória pela nossa salvação!Ouçam os trombetas,romanos!E agora tremam!Hanibal vem!**__(N/A:Caramba,a Heather canta muito mal,hehehe...)_

_-_**Senhores,senhores,por favor!-**_gritou o Monsieur Geoff,gerente da Ópera há muito tempo.-_**Atenção,por favor!Agora estão ensaiando a produção ''Hanibal'' mas gostaria da atenção de todos!Vocês sabem que há semanas houve rumores sobre a minha saída.-**_continuou.-_**Pois saibam que esses rumores eram verdadeiros.E é meu dever informar os novos gerentes do Opera Populaire.O Senhor Harold.-**_E apontou para um rapaz com cabelos ruivos,magricela e de óculos de grau.-_**E o Senhor Cody.-**_apontou para outro rapaz,que tinha uma estatura média,era um pouco mais fortinho do que o outro e tinha cabelos castanho claros.__**-**_**E gostaria de avisar o nosso novo pratocinador,o Visconde Duncan!**

Várias pessoas olharam de longe para ver o belo(_N/A:E põe belo nisso!Quem resiste ao gostoso do Duncan *_*,mesmo ele tendo o cabelo metade preto e metade verde?) _homem que chegava.O Visconde seria algo ótimo para a Ópera,pois era muito rico.

A um canto,uma bela moça que pertencia ao coro,de nome Gwen,olhou atentamente para ele.

-**Visconde Duncan,esta é Heather,a nossa soprano há cinco anos agora.**-_Disse o Senhor Geoff,apontando para Heather._ _O Visconde imediatamente beijou a sua mão em um gesto de respeito._**-E esse é o Senhor Owen.-**_Mostrou-lhe um rapaz grande,loiro e gordo._

_-_**É uma honra,senhor.-**_Disse o belo Visconde ao senhor Owen.-_**Senhores,é uma honra estar aqui no Opera Populaire,e acho que eu estou atrapalhando os seus -me.**

**-Obrigado por ter vindo,Sr Duncan.-**_Agradeceu-lhe o Sr Geoff._

_-_**Ele me ama,ele me ama muito.-**_Disse Heather a uma pessoa vizinha,se gabando do beijo que havia recebido._

**-Lindsay,esse é o Duncan.-**_Disse uma moça do coro,conhecida como Gwen.-_**Nós fomos grandes amigos na infância.**

**-Ele não te reconheceu,Gwen!-**_Falou Lindsay._

_-_**Acho que ele se esqueceu de mim...**_Disse Gwen,tristemente._

Quando Duncan,o Visconde,foi embora(_N/A:Ahhhhhh...mas ele volta,XD.)_,os ensaios da Hanibal continuaram,mas não foram tão teve uma crise de nervos e acabou desistindo.

-**O quê?-**_perguntou um dos novos administradores,Harold.-_**Mas não pode desistir agora!**

**-Claro que posso!**_-Disse Heather,com raiva.-_**Primeiro,minha roupa desse ato é horrível!Não gosto do meu chapéu e o vestido é muito longo!Segundo...**

**-Certo,certo.-**_interrompeu Cody,outro dos novos administradores.-_**Mas e quanto ao 3º ato?O Pensa em Mim?**

**-A roupa dele não está pronta,porque alguém não terminou!-**_Gritou Heather para um de seus criados-. _**E eu desisto!**

**-Mas pelo menos faça uma apresentação particular!-**_Disse Geoff,tentando alimentar o ânimo da soprano._

_-_**Tudo bem,certo!-**_Disse Heather de mau humor._

Ao que Heather começou a cantar,um pedaço de tronco caiu em cima da ópera(_N/A:Calma!Tinha uma parte acima da ópera para uma espécie de bastidores)_acertando ela bem em cima.

-**Desisto!-**_Gritou Heather._

_-_**Por favor,senhorita,acidentes acontecem!-**_Disse Cody,tentando convencê-la.-_**Mas...e você aí em cima!-**_Disse ele,apontando para um rapaz estranho,conhecido como Ezequiel,que cuidava da parte de cima da Ópera._

**Por favor,senhores.Não estava em meu posto e não havia ninguém ,se tiver,deve ser um fantasma!**

**-Fantasma,que desculpa vão inventar agora,hein?-**_Reclamou Heather.-_**Eu vou embora!E nem vão botar a culpa em nenhum ''fantasma da ópera'' que a culpa é toda de vocês!-**_Apontou para os novos gerentes.-_**Estou fora!-**_Falando isso,foi embora._

_-_**Deus do céu!-**_Disse Cody.-_**Agora estamos sem uma soprano!**

**-E tem mais!-**_Disse uma mulher que trabalhava na Ópera,conhecida como Le Shawna.-_**O Fantasma da Ópera lhes dá as boas-vindas a ''sua ópera''.**

**-Fantasma da Ópera!-**_reclamou Cody.-_**Agora estão todos obcecados,né?**

**-Porque não arranja uma substituta?-**_Perguntou Le Shawna._

_-_**Mas que substituta?-**_Perguntou Cody._

_-_**Ninguém se compara á Heather!-**_Reclamou Harold._

_-_**Tem uma,Gwen .-**_Assim falando,Le Shawna trouxe uma garota do coro até o palco.-_**Ela tem um ótimo professor.**

**-Uma garota de coro?-**_Perguntou Cody. -_**Equem é o seu professor?**

**-Eu não sei o nome dele,senhor...-**_Disse Gwen baixo,muito tímida._

_-__**Bem,veremos o que ela faz.-**_Disse Harold.-**Venha,não tenha medo.**

Gwen tomou fôlego e subiu no olharam para ela e ela começou a cantar.

-**Pense em mim,pense em mim sempre que eu disser -se de mim,pelo menos uma vez,prometa que vai você achar seu amor,não se esqueça de pensar em mim!-**_Cantou Gwen,deixando todos assustados,pois sua voz era melhor do que imaginavam._

_-_**Ótimo-**_Disse Harold.-_**Ela vai encenar a peça!**

_**Respondendo ás reviews:**_

_**Thunder-Eternity:**__Nossa,que alegria!Uma leitora que não está acostumada a ler em inglês lendo a fic!Bem vinda,fofa!Espero que esteja gostando!Eu atualizo a fic assim que eu vejo reviews motivadores como o de vocês*_*Isso deixa uma autora motivada e megafeliz*_*_

_**Fisiomar:**__Obrigada pelo incentivo!Como falei aí em cima,eu atualizo a fic assim que eu vejo reviews tão legais como o de vocês!_

_N/A:Nossa,esse capítulo foi engraçado,não?Puxa,a Heather deve cantar muito mal mesmo,hehehe...E o Duncan?''Visconde pedaço de mau caminho!''Taí um bom nome pra ele nessa fic*_*Eu pensei no Trent como o Fantasma após o comportamento dele com o fim do namoro dele com a Gwen e quando a Gwen diz que ela acha o Duncan ''gato,sexy e tudo de bom'' na frente do Trent(nunca me esqueço disso,huahuahaua).No próximo capítulo,temos o retorno do Visconde ''gato,sexy e tudo de bom'' Duncan de volta!(para a alegria da Gwen e das Duncan Girls) e para ódio do Trent,muahuahua!Lembrando:reviews,pessoal!_

_**Próximo capítulo:Pequena Lotte:**__Visconde Duncan vai visitar Gwen no camarim dela(para ódio de Trent) e em uma conversa,relembram a infância que tiveram.É aí também que temos a primeira aparição do nosso amado(ou seria odiado?)Fantasma!(Trent)_


	4. Pequena Lotte

Gwen estava feliz após ter encerrado sua primeira peça na Ó tanto sucesso quando Heather e recebera visitas o dia camarim nem cabia mais arranjos de flores.

**-Pequena Lotte,que deixa sua mente voar.-**_Disse alguém chegando ao camarim de Gwen.-_**A Pequena Lotte pensa:estou procurando bonecas ou goblins?Ou enigmas ou sapos?Ou chocolates?-Duncan!**_-reconheceu Gwen.-_**Lembra-se de mim?**

**-Como esqueceria,Gwen?**_-Falou o Visconde Duncan.-_**Todos aqueles piqueniques no sótão?As histórias que seu pai nos contava.**

**-Meu pai está morto,Duncan...Lembra-se que nós éramos grandes amigos de infância?-**_perguntou Gwen._

_-_**Foram os melhores dias da minha vida!**

**-Antes de morrer,meu pai me falou que me mandaria o anjo da música,sempre que eu durmo,o anjo da música está em meus sonhos.-**_Gwen fechou os olhos.-_**Sempre sou visitada pelo Anjo da Música.**

**-Não duvido!-**_Disse Duncan._-**Agora vem a folga.**

**-Não,Duncan,o Anjo da Música é muito restrito.-**_Disse forçou uma risada._

_-_**Precisa se trocar,pegarei minha carruagem.**

**-Não,Duncan,espere!-**_Mas ele já havia saído e alguém tinha trancado a porta._

_**Próximo Capítulo:O Fantasma da Ópera:**__Quem será que trancou a porta do camarim de Gwen?Teremos também a primeira aparição de Trent como o Fantasma *_*(acho que terei que trair o Duncan só um pouquinho,pois tenho certeza que temos muitas garotas fãs do Fantasma(incluindo eu)por aqui,não?Repetindo;Se gostaram,reviews,please*_*_

_**Notas da autora:**Nossa,gente!Como assim,vão deixar de ler a fic?Aham,já sei!Tão esperando o Trent aparecer como o Fantasma,né?Ah,sim:alguém se habilita a ser a minha beta?Preciso de uma urgente!E já tenho 3 capítulos prontos,muahuahua!  
_


	5. O Fantasma da Ópera

Gwen olhou para a porta,mas não havia ninguém a não ser ela no -se que a semanas atrás havia ouvido a voz que lhe dava aulad de canto todo então,passou a sentir-se voar toda vez que cantava com ele.

O camarim estava num silêncio de dar medo,mas ela sentia que havia alguém por perto,sentia estar sendo levantou da cadeira que estava sentada e ouviu uma voz.(_N/A:Team Trent,podem começar a gritar agora,XD.)_

_-_**Gwen,Gwen...-**_Ouviu uma bela voz cantando o seu nome.-_**Quem era o garoto insolente que ousa roubara minha glória?**

**-Anjo!-**_Disse Gwen.-_**Eu te ouço!Fique do meu lado,me guie!Anjo,perdoe-me, minha alma estava longe!Mas onde você se esconde,eu não te vejo!**

**-Minha cara,você não me conhece.-**_Continuou a voz estranha.-_**Você me ouve,mas eu me para seu rosto no espelho,eu estou lá dentro!**

Gwen olhou-se no espelho,mas não era só o seu reflexo que estava lá.Um rapaz vestido de terno preto,com cabelos pretos e com metade do rosto ocultado por uma máscara branca(_N/A:Ui,que sexy*_*Imaginem o Trent como o Fantasma do filme!)_ocupava a imagem do espelho também.

**-Anjo da música!Meu guia e guardião!Divida-me da sua glória!-**_Disse Gwen,caminhando-se para o espelho._

_-_**Venha para mim,sou o Anjo da Música!-**_falou aquela figura misteriosa,meio que cantando com sua bela voz e estendendo sua mão para Gwen tocá-la.-_**Venha para mim!**

Gwen,sem perceber,levantou sua mão para o espelho e tocou na mão daquele mão não tocou no espelho,mas sim,na mão dele_._

Fora do camarim,Duncan chegou perto da porta,mas ao abrir,constatou que estava trancada.''_Estranho'' _pensou bater na porta,uma voz foi ouvida pelo Visconde,mas não era a voz de Gwen.

**-Venha para mim,sou o Anjo da Música!-**_disse uma voz,meio que cantando._

_-_**Quem está aí?-**_perguntou Duncan,meio temeroso(N/A:Nossa,o Duncan com medo de uma vozinha?Essa é nova,O.O)-_**Quem está aí dentro?Gwen?**

_(N/A:Oba,agora vai começar a melhor parte do filme!(ou seria da fic?)_ _Recomendo que nessa hora e na parte acima ouçam as cenas na versão do filme!)_

Gwen tocara na mão daquele rapaz e ele a levou para dentro do corredor iluminado por tochas aparecera e a imagem do seu camarim nada disse enquanto o rapaz mascarado lhe atravessarem aquele corredor,chegaram a um lago,onde Gwen subiu em um pequeno barco,junto com o estranho e ela levou-a remando até um lugar onde parecia ser a morada de alguém.

Era escuro e frio,havia um grande piano no centro dele e quadros não acabados no chã Gwen se deu conta:quem é ele e onde estava?

-**Gwen...-**_Disse o estranho rapaz,ajoelhando-se na frente dela.-_**Aqui é o subsolo da ó te trouxe aqui por somente um motivo...amor...sempre te amei desde o primeiro momento que você pisou nesta óê me conhece,eu sou a voz que falava com você todas as noites,Gwen!**

**-Mas você não é o...-**_Gwen começou a chorar._

O rapaz,percebendo o desapontamento de Gwen,ao perceber que ele não era o Anjo da Música que ela tanto falava,levantou-se e começou a voz fez Gwen parar de não sendo o ''anjo da música'' ele tinha uma voz muito bonita.(_N/A:E põe bonita nisso!Acho tão bonito quando o Fantasma(Gerry) canta The Music of The Night que quando eu vou dormir,eu coloco no meu MP4 pra ficar escutando e fingir que é ele cantando para mim*_*)_

_-_**Quem é você?-**_Perguntou Gwen,ainda com um pouco de medo._

_-_**Não tenho,mas muitos me ''chamam'' de Fantasma,o Fantasma da Ó até aqui.**

Ela caminhou para perto do rapaz e ele a levou até um closet que tinha no local.Lá havia um vestido.

-**O que...-**_Perguntou Gwen,mas ela percebeu e desmaiou._Não era um vestido comum,mas um vestido de casamento.

O rapaz segurou a garota para ela não cair no chão e levou-a para um quarto,colocando a Gwen desmaiada em uma cama e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Fora do subsolo da Ópera,o Visconde Duncan procurava Gwen preocupadamente:

-**Gwen,cadê você?**

_Notas da autora:Como vocês devem perceber,esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos da fic,pois tem três músicas que eu adoro:The Mirror,The Phantom of The Opera e Music of the que muitas de vocês babaram ao imaginar o Trent como o nosso adorado vilão,não foi?Já estou com dois capítulos prontos,muahuahua!_

_**Próximo capítulo:Por trás da máscara:**__O que será que há por trás da máscara do Fantasma,que tanto assusta as pessoas?Será que as pessoas do teatro começarão a sentir falta de Gwen?O que será que o Fantasma(Trent) fará com ela?Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!_

_Apenas mais um aviso:Reviews,crianças!_


	6. Por Trás da Máscara

Já havia uma noite desde o desaparecimento de Gwen McLean(_N/A:Sim,além do leiloeiro no começo da fic,aqui o Chris será mais um personagem importante para a história:O pai da Christine(ou Gwen,como preferirem,XD)),_mas o único que reparara no seu sumiço era Duncan,que corria preocupado pela Ópera a procura de -se também pelo fato de todos estarem falando do ''Fantasma da Ópera''.Outro dia,o Visconde vira Ezequiel falar dele,dizendo que era para todos se cuidarem,ou ele pegaria a tinha certeza de que isso não era real,mas Gwen poderia ter acreditado,já que até no Anjo da Música ela acreditava.

No subsolo da ópera,Gwen acabara de ter acordado ao som de uma música. Uma música linda de piano e Gwen curiosa para saber quem estava tocando,levantou-se para ver.

-**Eu me lembro que estava escuro...Que havia um barco...-**_lembrava Gwen,vendo o rapaz chamado Trent,o Fantasma da Ópera,tocando piano.-_**Me lembro que havia um barco...e que nesse barco havia um homem...-**_ele parou de tocar._

_-_**Quem era o rosto por trás da máscara?-**_perguntou Gwen,chegando perto do Fantasma.-_**De quem é esse rosto?-**_Gwen colocou a mão no rosto dele e sem o Fantasma, sem perceber,Gwen retirou sua máscara._

Um grito de fúria foi seguido e Gwen gritou ao ver o rosto desfigurado do caiu e se afastou,e o Fantasma, veio cheio de raiva pra cima de Gwen.(_N/A:Preparadas para sentirem medo do Trent,pessoal?Tadinha da Gwen,gente,...__ )_

**-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?SUA PEQUENA INTROMETIDA?-**_Gritava o Fantasma,com todas as suas forças,para Gwen,colocando uma de suas mãos na frente do seu rosto desfigurado.-_**ERA ISSO QUE QUERIA VER?AMALDIÇOU-A!**

Ele parou por alguns segundos,falando mais baixo,só que ainda com se afastou mais ainda.

-**Mas estranho do que você imagina,não é?Você nem se atreve a olhar para mim,nem pensar nesta gárgula repugnante,que ainda sonha com a beleza...-**_continuou ele,tristemente.-_**Mas agora você não é mais livre!Agora você pertence á mim!Mas você ainda pode aprender a ver o rapaz por trás desse rosto.-**_Ele chegou perto de Gwen,mas ela se afastou com medo._

Gwen se levantou,pegou a máscara que ela própria havia jogado e entregou ao triste sentiu muita pena dele.

-**Venha,você tem que voltar.-**_Disse ele, colocando a sua máscara,ainda triste.-_**Aqueles administradores idiotas devem estar a sua procura.**

_**Notas da autora:É isso aí,babies!Capítulo 5 pronto!Espero que tenham gostado e que tenham sentido medo do Trent nessa parte!Se tiverem gostando,reviews,OK?**_


	7. Cartas

O dia se passara e Duncan ainda não havia encontrado Gwen McLean,então todos na ópera ficaram doidos a sua procura.

-**Que mistério!-**_Disse Harold.-_**A (**_N/A:Ah,sim,eu ia avisar a vocês que além de o Chris ser o leiloeiro do começo da história,ele será outro personagem muito importante:o pai de Christine(Gwen)!)_**não está em lugar nenhum!pelo menos todos os ingressos na nova peça ''II Muto'' já foram vendidos e não haverá nenhum problema.**

**-Nenhum problema!**_-Berrou Cody,chegando chateado para Harold.-_**Não temos elenco!Todos estão doidos por causa do ''Fantasma da Ópera''!**

**-Silêncio,Cody!Sabe a carta que eu recebi?**

**-Carta?**

**-Isso mesmo!E sabe de quem?Do ''Fantasma da Ópera!''**

**-É mesmo?Posso vê-la?-**_Cody parecia interessado com essa carta._

_-_**-Deixa eu ver...-**_Harold foi até um quarto e pegou uma carta antes selada com uma cobra._

_-''_**Caro Harold.-**_Começou a ler a carta.-''_**Gostaria de lembrar-lhe que o meu salário não foi pago,de 20.000 francos e o meu camarote,que o prezado me cedia,o número 5.E gostaria de lembrar-lhes que a está comigo e estava,em uma palavra, fiel servo,F.O.''**

**-Que besteira!-**_Disse Cody._**-Desde quando Geoff dava salário a ''ele''?Quem será que tem uma mente muito infantil?**

**-Espere,Cody!Parece que tem uma carta para você!-**_Harold pegou uma carta que estava em cima de uma mesa da sala de administração._

_-_**Deixa eu ver...**_''_**Caro Cody''-**_começou.-_**''Gostaria de falar que Gwen McLean foi um ótimo sucesso,mas ainda assim,o elenco é um desastre, precisa ser melhorado.F.O''**

**-Quem foi que mandou isso?-**_Perguntou Harold,sem resposta.-_**Talvez o Visconde Duncan,por gostar de Gwen!(**_N/A:Todo mundo nota,até a gente,né?)_

Mas ele estava falar isso,Duncan chegou na sala onde os administradores estavam,e estava furioso,com uma carta na mão.

-**Qual de vocês mandaram isso?**

**-Isso o quê?-**_perguntou Cody,zombando._

_-_**A carta!Que diz ser do ''Fantasma da Ópera''!**

Cody e Harold se entreolham por alguns segundos.

-**O que está escrito nela?-**_perguntou Cody._

_-_**''Caro Visconde,não se preocupe com a .Ela está segura acima das asas do seu anjo.F.O''**

**-Nós também recebemos!-**_Falou Cody,mostrando as cartas._

_-_**Claro que não!-**_falou alguém que acabara de chegar.-_**Foi você,Visconde!**

**-Heather!-**_Disse Duncan,reconhecendo-a.-_**Porque acha que fui eu?Recebeu uma também?**

**-Claro!Só você podia ter mandado!-**_Falou Heather.-_**Você e sua ''amada Gwen!''**

**-Claro que não!O que está escrito nela?-**_Perguntou o Visconde,vendo o ar de briga entre todos._

''**,não volte mais a atuar no papel será reposto por Gwen,se não seguir minhas instruções,haverá um desastre maior do que sua mente pode imaginar.F.O''**

**-Quem está mandando isso?-**_Duncan enfureceu-se.-_**Alguém muito que Gwen esteja bem...**

**-Gwen já regressou a Ópera.-**_Disse alguém que chegava._

_-_**Le Shawna!E como ela está?-**_preocupou-se o Visconde._

**-Ela está bem.**

**-Posso vê-la?**

**-Não,ela precisa descansar.-**_Disse,encaminhando-se para Duncan.-_**Mas...eu tenho uma carta.**

**-Outra carta!Ninguém merece...**_-Disse Harold.-_**Já é a 5ª hoje.**

**-''Senhoras e senhores,lhes mandarei várias dessas cartas de natureza sutil,detalhando como meu teatro deve ser dirigido,e vocês não estão seguindo minhas instruções.-**_Leu Cody para todos.-_**''Eu somente lhes darei uma última retornou para vocês,e eu sou o responsável por seu progresso na nova produção ''II Mutto'',vocês irão encenar Heather no papel do pagem,o papel sem falas,e colocar a Gwen no papel principal,o da condessa.O papel que a encenará precisa de charme e de graça.O papel do pagem ésilencioso...ideal para é o irei assistir a performance no meu camarote 5,que será reservado para estas ordens forem ignoradas,haverá um desastre muito maior do que sua mente poderá imaginar.F.O.''**

**-Gwen!Isso tudo é para ajudar Gwen!-**_Berrou Heather._

_-_**O que virá depois?-**_perguntou Harold._

_-_**Eu sei quem mandou isso!O Visconde Duncan!-**_Heather apontou para Duncan,que não sabia o que dizer._

_-_**Senhorita!**_-Começou Cody._

_-_**Isso não mudará nada!-**_Heather começou a ficar com raiva e com medo ao mesmo tempo._

_-_**Senhorita,você é a nossa estrela!-**_Falou Cody para animar Heather._

_-_**Então,decidido!-**_falou Harold.-_**A Srta McLean irá interpretar o pajem,o papel sem será a condessa!**

**-Você só está falando isso para me acalmar!-**_Gritou Heather com medo._

**-Por favor,senhorita!**_-Harold tentou convencer Heather.-_**Você será recompensada!Nós precisamos de você!O público precisa de você!**

**-Tudo bem!Tudo bem!-**_disse após pensar um pouco._

_-_**Tenham cuidado,então!-**_falou finalmente Le Shawna.-_**Mas o anjo vê,o anjo sabe!**

**-Tudo vai dar certo!-**_Cody finalizou tudo._Duncan,Le Shawna e Heather se foram,mas com medo do que estava para acontecer.

_Nota da autora:Bom,mais um cap que esse é o mais chatinho de todos,mas no finalzinho do próximo vem a parte mais esperada:o fofo dueto Duncan e Gwen*_*.Música usada no capítulo:Letters e Prima Donna(Apesar de esta não aparecer na cena).Se estiverem gostando da fic,lembrem-se:reviews,OK?_


	8. II Mutto

Era o dia da produção II Mutto e alguns pareciam amedrontados por causa das cartas,enquanto outros achavam esse caso uma bobagem,uma brincadeira de algué era a que parecia mais amedrontada,já que a peça começaria em poucos já havia retornado e o Visconde Duncan temia a sua presença no parecia diferente nos últimos dias,desde o seu desaparecimento.

Os administradores,para provarem para todos que não havia nenhum Fantasma da Ópera,foram assistir a peça no camarote número 5,aquele que o Fantasma havia reservado para ''ele''.

As cortinas vermelhas abriram,a peça começou,o público era grande e os sopranos começaram a tocar.

**-Ele diz que qualquer um pode partir o coração da Condessa!-**_cantou o mais alegre que pôde Heather,dividindo o palco com Owen.-_**Esse rei irá mesmo morrer,mas espero que Deus o proteja sempre!Sempre!Sempre!**

A peça corria alegremente,Heather esqueceu-se do medo e até os administradores se acalmaram.

-**Não os instruí para que o camarote número 5 fosse reservado para mim?-**_Ouviu-se uma voz que os sopranos pararam de cantar e o público ficou ficou amedrontada,pois não via essa voz sair de ninguém,era como se ela saísse dos céus._

_-_**Ele está aqui,o Fantasma da Ópera!-**_Falou Gwen,enquanto encenava o pajem.-_**É ele.**

**-Seu papel é silencioso,pequeno sapo!-**_Gozou Heather para Gwen._

_-_**Um sapo,madame?-**_Ouviu-se de novo essa voz ''do além''.-_**Talvez você seja o sapo.**

Heather perdeu o medo e tentou tomar isso como uma até sua ajudante e tomou seu líquido para a garganta que sempre tomava antes de cantar.

-**Vamos lá...-**_Heather começou a cantar._

_-_**Serafino,vá embora com seu amor,mas beije-me...croack!(**_N/A:Prontos para ver a Heather pagando um mico daqueles e rir pra caramba?)_

Um barulho de sapo acabara de sair da boca de Heather e o público todo se assustara,mas nem tanto comoo pú até chegaram a rir.

-**Aquele homem me deixa...croack!-**_Tentou continuar Heather,mas o mesmo barulho saiu e o público riu ainda mais._

_-_**Eles só...croack...croack...croack!-**_Harold e Cody subiram no palco e tiraram Heather de lá,mas os risos ainda não cessaram._

**-Senhoras e senhores!-**_Chamou a atenção de todos Cody.-_**Nos desculpe...a peça continuará em dez minutos...-**_ele puxou Gwen para o seu lado.-_**E o papel da Condessa vai ser encenado pela Srta. Gwen McLean.-**_Houveram aplausos._

_-_**Enquanto isso,-**_continuou Harold.-_**Nós adoraríamos dá-vos um pouco do ballet do ato 3 da Ópera hoje á noite.**

Eles saíram,enquanto haviam fora se arrumar enquanto o ballet acontecia ninguém sabia que em cima da Ópera,Ezequiel acabara de ver alguém.

-**Quem...Quem está aí?-**_Perguntou Ezequiel com medo._

Ele começou a correr,mas não conseguiu escapar do Fantasma,que corria atrás dele sem ós algum tempo,ele reparou que estava só e aproveitou para relaxar,porém isso foi um erro.

O Fantasma pulou atrás dele e jogou um laço em seu pescoço e o público nem imaginava o que viria a seguir.

De cima do palco,caiu um rapaz enforcado,sustentado por um laço,todos gritaram e o ballet parou de ser encenado.

-**Senhoras e senhores!-**_Começou Cody,falando enquanto o laço foi solto.-_**Continuem em seus lugares!Isso foi somente um acidente,um acidente...**

Enquanto todos gritavam,ignorando Cody,Gwen chamou Duncan e levou-o para o ponto mais alto da Ópera,onde havia umas estátuas enfeitando o também uma enorme lua cintilante por lá.(_N/A:Oba,finalmente chegou na parte mais fofa da fic*_*Há dias que eu tava doida pra escrever essa cena!)_

_-_**Por que me trouxe aqui?-**_Perguntou Duncan á Gwen._

_-_**Não podemos voltar lá!**

**-Nós temos que voltar!**

**-Ele vai matá-lo!-**_Falou Gwen cheia de culpa,porque aquela morte afinal era culpa sua.-_**Os olhos dele nos acharão lá!**

**-Não é verdade!**

**-Aqueles olhos que queimam.-**_Falou Gwen.-_**E se ele tiver que matar mil homens.**

**-Esqueça disso.-**_Falou Duncan,olhando para a lua._

_-_**O Fantasma da Ópera matará!**

**-O Fantasma da Ópera é uma fábula,acredite em mim!**

**-Ele matará outra vez!MeuDeus...quem é esse homem,que caça para matar...**

**-Quem é ele?...Essa máscara da morte?-**_Perguntou Duncan.-_**De quem é essa voz que você houve com todos esses sussurros?**

**-E neste labirinto da vida...-**_Continuou Gwen,ignorando Duncan completamente.-_**...onde a noite é cega...O Fantasma da Ópera sempre estará lá...dentro da minha mente...**

**-Não existe nenhum Fantasma da Ópera...**

**-Duncan,eu estive lá!No mundo onde só há uma noite!Onde tudo é escuridão!Duncan,eu o vi!Será que poderei esquecer aquela imagem?Conseguirei escapar daquele rosto tão distorcido,tão deformado?Mal era um rosto,naquela escuridão...-**_Enquanto Gwen falava,cheia de medo,ela segurava uma rosa com uma fita preta,que o Fantasma havia mandado para ela minutos antes de ela subir._

_-_**Mas sua voz preenchia minha alma estranhamente.-**_Continuou.-_**Com ele,minha alma começa a subir...e escutei como nunca havia escutado antes.**

**-O que ouviu era um sonho e nada mais.-**_Falou Duncan._

_-_**E em seus olhos toda a tristeza do mundo...Aqueles olhos suplicantes que tanto ameaçam quanto adoram...**

**-Gwen...Gwen...-**_Consolou Duncan._

Atrás de uma estátua do telhado,um rapaz escutava toda a conversa dos rapaz com uma máscara de solidão no rosto.

-**Gwen...-**_ele murmurou._

_Nota da autora:FINALMENTE!Cegamos na parte mais fofa da fic(do filme):quando Duncan e Gwen(Raoul e Christine) cantam a linda ''All I ask of you''e depois teremos a triste,porém linda versão dessa música cantada pelo nosso Trent(ou o Fanatsma ,como preferirem,XD).Na hora,eu recomendo vocês escutarem as duas versõ Duncan Girls,preparadas pra se apaixonarem por ele no próximo capítulo?E Team Trent Girls,preparadas para quererem consolá-lo no final da cena?Se estiverem gostando,reviews,OK?_

_Músicas usadas no capítulo:II Mutto/Why Have You Brought Me Here?/Raoul I've BeenThere._


	9. Tudo o Que Eu Pedi á Você

-**Gwen.-**_Falou Duncan.-_**Deixe de falar de escuridão,esqueça isso...Estou aqui,nada pode te machucar,minhas palavras irão te acalmar...**

Gwen esqueceu-se totalmente do Fantasma(_N/A:Tanto,que deixou cair a rosa que segurava...),_pois ouvira aquelas palavras de Duncan,que tanto lhe acalmaram.

-**Eu te amo,Gwen.-**_Falou Duncan de uma vez(N/A:Aleluia!)_

_-_**Diga que me ama mais do que tudo.-**_Falou Gwen.-_**Não me deixe falar de solidã-me comigo cada noite,cada manhã...**

**-Você sabe que sim...-**_Disse o apaixonado Duncan.(N/A:Oh,que coisinha mais fofa que é o nosso Duncan fazendo carinha de apaixonado*_*)-_**Mas me ame...é tudo o que eu peço á você.**

**-Diga que irá me guiar pelos caminhos ruins,que irá a todo instante estar comigo...**

**-Você sabe que sim...-**_Duncan abraçou Gwen.-_**Me ame,é tudo o que eu peço á você...**

Então eles se beijaram por longos minutos,sendo banhados pela linda luz da lua,que estava no céu escuro da noite._(N/A:Vamos suspirar agora?*suspirando*)._Felizes,foram embora,sem reparar na presença oculta do Fantasma,durante toda aquela noite.(_N/A:Agora sim,gente:preparados para sentir pena de Trent,ou devo dizer,do Fantasma?)_

**-Eu te dei minha música.-**_Falou.-_**Fiz sua música criar asas e agora você me traiu,largou-me e me rejeitou...-**_uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ele se ajoelhou para a noite.-_**Ele estava fardo a amá-la pela primeira vez que a ouviu cantar...Gwen...Gwen...**

O Fantasma enxugou suas lágrimas e se levantou cheio de ódio.

-**Eu vou mudar o curso dos seus dias!-**_Gritou,subindo numa das estátuas mais altas que se encontrava no telhado.-_**E amaldiçoar o dia em que você não fez a única coisa que o Fantasma pediu a você!**

A noite terminou com um grito de fúria do Fantasma cheio de ódio e tristeza.

_Nota da autora:Nossa,eu confesso que uma lágrima veio em mim quando eu escrevi essa parte,comofaz?Tadinho do Trent,gente!Quando eu assisti essa parte do filme,me deu uma vontade gigante de abraçar o Fantasma nessa hora,__ .E putz,agora sim,o Trent vai pirar e começar a pôr medo em todo mundo...Ah,Duncan fazendo cara de apaixonadinho deve ser a coisa mais apertável, né?Repetindo: se estiverem gostando,reviews,crianças!_

_Músicas usadas no capítulo:All I Ask of You/All I Ask of You(reprise)_


	10. O Baile de Máscaras

Já havia 6 meses desde a apresentação do ''II Mutto',que traumatizara a todos com a aparição do Fantasma da Ópera e a morte de Ezequiel,mas desde disso,ele não agira.

Era Baile de Máscaras na Ópera para comemorar o ano-novo e Harold e Cody se divertiam como nunca,esquecendo-se do caso do Fantasma da Ópera.

-**Caro Cody,que festa glamourosa!-**_disse Harold,vestido em uma roupa preta e branca.-_**Para comemorar o ano-novo!**

**-Que pena que o Fantasma não foi convidado!-**_Ironizou Cody,com um traje a rigor e chifres de cervo(N/A:Que engraçado,XD)._

A música estava alta e todos os convidados dançavam alegremente pela Ópera.A um canto dançavam juntos Gwen e Duncan.(_N/A:Nossa,o Duncan tá lindo nessa cena*_*Imaginem ele com aquela roupa que o Raoul usa no filme,na cena do baile de máscaras*_*)_

**-Pense nisso!-**_Disse Gwen para Duncan.-_**Um noivado secreto!Talvez seja um futuro casamento!Pense nisso!**

**-Mas por que secreto?-**_Perguntou Duncan,vendo o anel preso num colar que Gwen usava no pescoço.-_**O que temos a esconder?**

**-Por favor,não vamos brigar...**

**Gwen,você é livre!É um noivado,não um crime!Gwen,do que você tem medo?**

**-Não vamos discutir...**

**-Tudo bem...**

**-Mas,Duncan,só espero que entenda á tempo...**

Duncan ficou sem entender muita coisa,mas dançou com Gwen por algum tempo,até que as luzes se pessoas gritaram pelo susto;outras pelo medo do apagão repentino e outras porque viram um rapaz chegar.

Seu caminhar era lento,mas vestia um terno vermelho e uma máscara branca,um rapaz chegou.(_N/A:Ihhh...lá vem...O que será que o Trent quer agora?_

Fez-se um silêncio repentino á sua chegada.

**-Porque tão silenciosos,bons senhores?-**Ele perguntou e Gwen se assustou em perceber que era um rapaz que vira a muito tempo,o Fantasma da Ópera.-**Acharam que eu os deixaria para sempre?Nesse tempo sem nos vermos,eu lhes fiz uma Ópera.-**_Ele jogou um roteiro nos pés de Harold,um roteiro de Ópera.-_**Don Juan,o Triunfante!-**_E ele retirou sua espada de sua cintura._

Duncan,que estava ao lado de Gwen,saiu discretamente.

-**E quanto aos ensaios.-**_Continuou o Fantasma._**-Heather precisa aprender a atuar,não a andar empavonada pelo palco.E o nosso Don Juan.-**_Chegou perto de um rapaz obeso,Owen.-_**Precisa perder peso,está muito gordo,e isso não é bom para um rapaz da idade do .**

Ele fez uma pequena pausa,antes de continuar,mexendo sua espada.

-**E quanto a nossa estrela,a ...Ela precisa melhorar,tem uma voz boa,ela sabe,mas ainda pode ser muito o que aprender ainda,se o seu orgulho se voltar para mim,seu professor...seu professor...-**_Ele olhou para Gwen,com um olhar triste no rosto._

Por algum tempo,os dois se com pena e o Fantasma com tristeza e amor.

Ele puxou a corrente que havia no pescoço de Gwen,onde tinha o anel que Duncan dera á garota.

-**Você ainda pertencerá a mim!**

A capa do Fantasma começou a pegar fogo,muitos gritavam e um buraco surgiu no chão bem onde ele estava.O buraco ia se fechando quando Duncan chegou,assustando todos e pulou dentro dele,junto com o Fantasma._(N/A:Eu acho que todos estavam esperando essa parte,não?A primeira luta TrentxDuncan!)_

Duncan caiu em uma sala de espelhos,onde todos os reflexos mostravam o Fantasma se mexendo,tirou sua espada e começou a atacar todos os espelhos,quebrando-os e se continuou por algum tempo tentando acertar o Fantasma,até que alguém lhe puxara para um certo caminho,e quando reparou,não estava mais na sala de espelhos.

_**Nota da autora:Capítulo 9 pronto!Já estou com os três últimos prontos,inclusive o epílogo,que é a última cena,hehehe...Mas eu só vou publicar aos pouquinhos,quando os reviews começarem a ,se gostaram do cap,reviews,OK?**_

_**Músicas usadas no capítulo:Masquerdade/Why so Silent?**_


	11. A Confissão de Le Shawna

Le Shawna,que era a pessoa que lhe tirara daquele pesadelo,levou ele até uma região que o Visconde reconheceu ser os quartos da Ópera.

-**Le Shawna...-**_começou Duncan._

_-_**Por favor,jovem,eu não sei nada além do que você sabe!**

**-Isso não é verdade!-**_Falou o Visconde,seguindo-a até seu quarto.-_**Por favor fale o que você sabe,para o bem de todos nós!**

Ela pensou por algum tempo o que iria responder,ou se iria responder,até dar a sua resposta.

-**Tudo bem,meu a muitos anos atrás e eu era uma garota...eu estudava para ser uma bailarina,uma entre ávamos em um circo e vimos várias pessoas impressionantes lá, podiam prever o futuro, outros conseguiam se desdobrar completamente e outros cuspiam impressionadas...**

**-O que isso tem a ver com o Fantasma da Ópera?-**_Perguntou o Visconde._

_-_**Espere até eu contar a história toda.Lá no circo havia um lugar que atraiu a todas nós,com o título ''O Filho do Diabo.''Nós entramos e vimos que havia um menino preso por grades,com um pano na cabeça e um brinquedo de madeira nas mãos,que ele mesmo parecia ter homem mais alto e gordo chegou falando ''vejam,o filho do diabo'',e tirou o pano de seu era deformado,horrível,algumas chegaram a gritar,mas logo começaram a rir e jogar moedas na cara do eu tenha sido a única que não tenha rido dele.**

**-Assim que as outras garotas se foram,eu fiquei por lá.-**_continuou.-_**...então o mesmo homem que parecia ser o ''dono'' dele chegou para catar as moedas jogadas pelas meninas,mas ele esqueceu a porta aberta e uma corda no chão.O menino pegou-a rapidamente e matou o homem enforcando e pegou o seu os outros homens chegaram,gritando ''assassino'' e ele começou a correr e eu o segui,mas a um certo ponto,ele não sabia para onde correr,então o levei para a Ópera,por uma passagem subterrânea,que levava para o subsolo seus perseguidores não o acharam e eu o deixei vivendo lá .A Ópera era o seu playground...e ele viveu lá...agora ele é um gênio ,meu jovem,um arquiteto,um artista,um designer,um mágico...um gênio!**

**-Mas parece que essa genialidade se transformou em loucura agora,Le Shawna.-**_Concluiu Duncan,saindo da Ópera com Gwen,levando-a para dormir em sua casa,onde era mais seguro._

_**Nota da autora:Capítulo 10 pronto, que eu tenha ajudado vocês a entender o passado do Trent(Fantasma),que como vocês podem ver,era sombrio desde pequeno.O próximo capítulo é o mais aguardado:a cena do cemitério,com a luta Duncan x Trent!Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e reviews,crianças!**_


	12. Deixe me Vê lo Outra Vez!

Gwen acordou no meio da noite,estava na casa de Duncan,mas ainda assim estava com medo...o que viria a seguir?Ela iria mesmo fazer a Ópera do Fantasma?Nãoconseguia parar de pensar nele a noite ém não parava de pensar no seu pai,que fora quem lhe prometera o Anjo da Música,mas será que esse era o mesmo anjo?Seu pai era uma das poucas pessoas que ela amava de verdade e desde a sua morte ela sentira muito a sua falta.

Ela se levantou e saiu da casa de Duncan,tinha parado de nevar a pouco tempo e a entrada estava cheia de encontrou um carruajeiro de transporte acordado.

-**Para o túmulo de meu pai,por favor.-**_Falou baixo para o homem,entregando-lhe o pagamento.(N/A:O carruajeiro será o Noah!)_

O rapaz preparou os cavalos para partir, um rapaz mascarado pulou em cima dele,fazendo-o nada percebeu de estranho quando o Fantasma chegou fingindo ser o carruajeiro e começou a levá-la para o cemitério.

Duncan acordou para observar se Gwen dormia bem,mas ao chegar no quarto da garota,não a encontrou lá.Vendo da janela,ele a viu em uma se aliviou,vendo que Gwen ia para o cemitério,mas havia um homem junto com ela,e diferente de Gwen,reconheceu ser o Fantasma.

-**Essa não...-**_falou para si mesmo._

Gwen chegou ao cemitério,deixando o rapaz que ela não reconheceu sendo o Fantasma andou pelo cemitério e começou a chorar.

-**Meu pai me prometeu o Anjo da Música...disse que ao morrer me enviaria o Anjo da Música...ele me prometeu...ele me prometeu...**

Ela se levantou e foi até um túmulo parecido com um pequeno quarto,havia uma grande porta de entrada,que havia escrito a mensagem:'', nobre violinista e sueco''.(_N/A:Nossa,que chique,Chris:de apresentador de reality show á violinista sueco,hihihi...)_Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho.

-**Pai,você foi minha única companhia...você era um amigo e pai,mas meu mundo foi destruído quando você -me velo outra vez,pai!-**_Falou alto,esperando que seu pai a ouvisse._

_-_**Ás vezes parecia que eu estava sonhando,que você estivesse aqui...Desejando que pudesse ouvir sua voz novamente...Em muitos anos lutando contra as lágrimas,porque o passado não pode morrer?-**_Perguntou-se em voz alta,se achando uma tola.-_**Por favor,deixe-me vê-lo outra vez!**

Ela fechou os olhos e continuou a chorar,muito triste.

-**Minha criança.-**_Falou uma voz calma.(N/A:E sexy *_*Posso falar que eu simplesmente adoro quando o Fantasma começa a cantar?)_**-Tão perdida,tão carente,precisando da minha ajuda.**

**-Anjo ou pai,amigo ou fantasma?-**_murmurou Gwen.-_**Quem está aí falando?**

**-Você esqueceu do seu anjo?-**_Falou o Fantasma com a sua voz hipnótica.(N/A:É mesmo,hipnotiza todo mundo,não XD?)_

_-_**Oh,Anjo!Fale!O que está olhando?O que falam os seus sussurros?**

**-Quanto tempo estive no inverno...Longe dos meus instintos protetores...(**_N/A: Ah,tá:agora o Trent tem instintos protetores,sei ¬¬)_

**-Descontroladamente meu pensamento encontra-se em você...-**_Falou Gwen,levantando-se e enxugando suas lágrimas._

_-_**Mas você resite...**

**-Mas sua alma obedece!-**_Falou Gwen e o Fantasma ao mesmo tempo._

**-Anjo da Música!Eu te rejeitei!**_-Falou Gwen,chegando perto do túmulo.-_**Esqueci da verdadeira beleza!Meu guardião!**

**-Venha para mim,sou o Anjo da Música!Venha para mim...-**_O Fantasma falou e Gwen obedeceu,chegando perto do túmulo._

Duncan,que acabara de chagar ao cemitério,montado em seu cavalo branco(_N/A:Não vou falar mais nada *_*Mas que droga hein,Duncan?Tinha que chegar nessa hora?Acho que todo mundo estava esperando essa cena,não?O 2º fight Trent x Duncan!),_avistara Gwen andando para o túmulo de seu pai...a porta dele estava brilhando e sendo estranhamente aberta.''Isso deve ser obra do Fantasma!''

-**Gwen!-**_gritou Duncan,pulando do seu cavalo e puxando sua espada.-_**Acredite em mim!Seja lá o que for,esse rapaz não é o seu pai!**

De cima do túmulo,o Fantasma pulou,empunhando sua espada em cima de Duncan,que também estava com a espada em os dois rapazes brigavam,Gwen levantou e começou a gritar para eles pararem,só que gritou á meio da luta,o Fantasma acertou sua espada no ombro de Duncan(_N/A:Uh,essa deve ter doído feio!Quem se habilita a fazer um curativo no braço do moço?*Levantando as duas mãos*),_que sangrou incrontoladamente.

**-Não,Duncan!-**_Gritou Gwen.-_**Parem com isso!**

Mas Duncan levantou-se e retirou a espada do Fantasma,fazendo-o cair.O Visconde apontou sua espada para ele,que estava completamente indefeso.

-**Não!-**_Gritou Gwen.-_**Pare,Duncan!Assim não...**

Duncan então parou,guardou sua espada na cintura e levou Gwen embora,com o seu ombro sangrando.

-**Agora...a guerra será contra vocês dois!**_-Falou o Fantasma,levantando-se._

_**Nota da autora:Ufa,que capítulo esse,hein?Gwen descobre que Trent não é o seu Anjo da Música,tivemos o 2º fight Trent x Duncan(será que o ombro de Duncan vai se recuperar?Ah,sim:posso falar que na hora que Trent enfiou a espada no ombro do Duncan,eu quase senti a mesma dor?Sinistro...),vimos o túmulo do Chris(Ahhhhhhhh,é uma pena de verdade que um dos personagens preferidos de todos nós esteja morto nessa parte,**____**),vimos o Duncan chegando de cavalo branco no cemitério(ele tava parecendo um príncipe nessa hora,né *_*?)...Enfim,agora sim,é definitivo:é a partir daqui que o Trent pira e brevemente veremos a famosa cena da queda do candelabro no meio da apresentação de ''The Point of No Return!''Bom,até o próximo capítulo e se gostaram,reviews,crianças!**_

_**Músicas usadas no capítulo:Phantom of the Opera(reprise)/(cena que Gwen começa a ir para o cemitério)Wishing You Where Somehow Here Again/Wandering Child/Swordfight(luta de espadas)**_


	13. Estivemos Cegos

-**Estivemos cegos,e a resposta continua olhando para a nossa cara.-**_Disse Duncan para Harold,Heather e Cody,no Opera Populaire._

_-_**Então,o que vamos fazer?-**_perguntou Heather._

_-_**Nós iremos jogar o jogo do Fantasma,encenaremos sua peça ''Don Juan,o Triunfante.''Mas lembrem-se,nós que iremos darás a cantar,ele com certeza vai cantar também.**

**-A polícia estará a postos!-**_Disse Harold._

_-_**Ele desta vez não terá chance!-**_Disse Cody._

_-_**Seu reinado acabará!-**_Disse Duncan feliz com a sua ideia._

Duncan mais tarde foi ao camarim de Gwen e viu-a chorando pensativa,sem reparar na entrada do Visconde.

-**Gwen?**

**-Duncan,não me obrigue a fazer isso...-**_Falou ela._**-Ele me dá medo...não me deixe fazer isso...Ele vai me levar,eu sei.E eu vou partir para sempre...nunca mais voltarei...**

**-Não é verdade,Gwen...**

**-É,Duncan,agora toda vez que eu sonho,sinto medo.E o anjo da música sempre estará na minha mente...**

**-Você mesma disse que ele era apenas um rapaz...mas enquanto ele viver,nos assombrará até a morte!**

**-Será que eu devo fazer isso?Arriscar minha vida para ter a chance de viver?Ele mata sem pensar,sem dó nem que não posso recusar,mas bem que eu queria...espero que Deus me dê sorte nessa ópera do Fantasma...**

**-Gwen...Gwen...Não pense que eu não ligo,mas todas as preces dependem de você agora.-**_E Duncan deu um forte abraço em Gwen com todo o amor que pôde._

No subsolo da Ópera de Paris,o Fantasma olhava para uma miniatura do palco principal dela,colocando sua máscara miniatura havia dois bonecos,um dele e outro de Gwen.

-**Vejam-me esta noite...-**_falou sozinho.-_**Eu odeio acabar com a brincadeira,mas os jogos estavam chatos,deixem a ordem entrar,que minha ópera comece!-**_E pegou uma vela e jogou em cima do palco em miniatura,fazendo este incendiar-se._

_**Nota da autora:Finalmente,estamos no penúltimo capítulo da fic!E olha só,numa das melhores músicas do filme: ''The Point of No Return.''Nossa,o Trent vai estar tão sexy nessa cena*evil smile*(Quando é que o Fantasma não fica sexy?)Agora sim é que o nosso Dun-Dun vai ter uma crise de ciúmes daquelas,hehehe...No próximo capítulo,eu recomendo vocês escutarem a música ''The Point of No Return'',na versão do gostarem,reviews,OK?)**_

_**Músicas do capítulo:We Have All Been Blinded(começo)/Seal My Fate(cena final do Fantasma)**_


	14. Passamos do Ponto Que Não Tem Retorno

Em pouco tempo começaria a apresentação do ''Don Juan,o Triunfante'',a ópera feita pelo policiais por todos os cantos do teatro,inclusive no camarote de Duncan,que estava amedrontado por causa de Gwen.

Começou a peça,entrou Heather com um grupo e começaram a cantar coisas como ''sirva a carne e sirva a dama'',''Don Juan Triunfa'' e ''Nada vai pará-lo.''Quem estava encenando o Don Juan era Owen.

Assim que essa parte da ópera acabou,Gwen veio ao palco sem demonstrar medo,enquanto os outros assistiam.

-**Agora tudo que há no meu coração é amor e nada mais!-**_cantou ela._

A parte a seguir era a entrada de Owen no palco,mas um rapaz pulou em cima dele e matou-o enforcando-o._(N/A:Tadinho do grandão,gente...)_

_-_**Fuja da armadilha que está armada e espera pela presa...-**_cantou este rapaz,chegando ao palco,segurando a capa na frente do rosto.(N/A:O Trent adora um mistério,né?,eu preciso falar que ele tá tão sexy nessa parte *_*?)_

**-Você veio aqui!Atrás do mais profundo desejo...atrás daquele desejo que até agora nunca foi dito e se manteve em silêncio...silêncio...-**_continuou._

Gwen aos poucos se virou e se deparou com o seu ''anjo da música'',que pensou ser seu pai e seu anjo.

-**Eu te trouxe aqui!-**_Ele continuou a cantar.-_**Para que nossas paixões possam se fundir e se estamos aqui e sem hesitação você decidiu,decidiu...**

Duncan olhava para o Fantasma com profundo ódio(_N/A:Opa,alguém aí tá com ciúmes, ir se controlando,ciumento nervosinho...)_e porque será que nenhum policial o matava?Pareciam todos querendo ver o espetáculo.

-**Passamos do ponto que não tem retorno.-**_continuou a cantar.-_**Sem olhar para o passado...nossos jogos de faz-de-conta terminaram!Não há mais ''se'' ou ''quando'',não adianta resistir,abandone o pensamento e deixe o sonho crescer.-**_Gwen olhou para ele,admirada com sua voz e se esqueceu de que ele várias vezes havia lhe enganado e havia sido um assassino.-_**Que fogo violento inundará a alma?Que doce sedução jaz diante de nós?**

**-Passamos do ponto que não tem retorno,o que será que nos aguarda na última porta?Além do ponto que não tem retorno.**

Gwen olhou para ele meio assustada quando ele acabou de cantar,mas juntou coragem.

-**Você me trouxe aqui...-**_cantou ela.-_**Nesse momento que as palavras soam,para aquele momento em que a fala desaparece no silêncio,silêncio...**

**-Eu vim aqui...mal sabendo o porquê...-**_continuou.-_**Mas mesmo assim estou com você e em hesitação eu decidi,decidi...**

**-Passamos do ponto que não tem retorno,não há como voltar agora,nossa paixão finalmente começou...uma última pergunta,quanto tempo nós dois vamos esperar antes de nos tornarmos um só?Quando o sangue finalmente irá derramar?Quando a flor irá desabrochar?Quando o fogo irá nos consumir?**

**-Passamos do ponto que não tem retorno.-**_ambos cantaram.-_**A última porta de entrada!-**_O Fantasma segurou as mãos de Gwen,girou-a de leve e abraçou-a pelas costas,mas ainda deixando-a cantar.O movimento repentino fez Duncan se levantar da cadeira incrédulo,tendo um ataque de ciúmes(N/A:Nossa, se eu ri da cara do Raoul nessa parte,imaginem como o Dun-Dun deve estar se sentindo por dentro,XD.).-_**A ponte foi atravessada...nós passamos do ponto que não tem retorno...**

Ficaram por um tempo ali,até que o Fantasma soltou Gwen.

-**Diga que dividirá comigo um amor,uma vida...guie-me,salve-me da minha solidão...-(**_N/A:Ataque de ciúmes,parte II,XD) Duncan levantou-se da sua cadeira,invadido pelo ciúme,quando Gwen colocou sua mão no rosto do triste Fantasma.-_**Diga que me quer com você aqui ao meu lado...em qualquer lugar que você for,deixe-me ir também!Gwen,isso é tudo o que eu peço a...**

O Fantasma não pode completar a frase,pois ao invés disso,o público gritara e entrara em pânico ao ver que Gwen retirara a máscara algum tempo,ele olhou com um olhar de dar pena,cheio de decepção e tristeza,mas ele tirou uma faca da sua roupa e cortou a corda suporte do grande candelabro da Ópera e pulou para dentro de um buraco que levava direto ao subsolo da Ópera.

Duncan saiu rapidamente de seu camarote quando o grande candelabro começou a cair em cima do público,que corria para longe,mas o fogo(_N/A:Lembram que no final do capítulo anterior o Fantasma joga uma vela em cima do palco em miniatura?Era isso que ele pretendia fazer.)_de sua cauda foi se alastrando por todos os cantos da Ópera.

-**Visconde!-**_Gritou Le Shawna para Duncan.-_**Venha cá!**

**Le Shawna!O que foi?**

**-Vá salvar Gwen e eu lhe mostro o caminho para a casa do Fantasma!Mas mantenha suas mãos na altura dos seus olhos!**

**-Por que?**

**-O laço Punjab,meu jovem!O laço dele!Primeiro Ezequiel,agora Owen.**

**-Obrigada,Le até lá,a morada do Fantasma!**

**-Eu vou com vocês!-**_falou Lindsay,que também estava preocupada com a sua amiga e sempre soube que o Fantasma era sinal de problemas._

_-_**Não,Lindsay!Você tem que ficar aqui,com os outros.Lá embaixo é muito perigoso!Venha comigo,jovem.-**_ordenou Le Shawna para Lindsay,indo juntos salvar Gwen das garras do Fantasma._

_-_**Não!-**_Gritou Lindsay,sem poder perseguir Le Shawna e Duncan por causa da enorme quantidade de pessoas e policiais presentes._

_**Nota da autora:Finalmente,chegamos ao último capítulo da fic!Depois de uma semana e meia digitando a fic e divulgando-a por aí!Nossa,quem não riu com os ataques de ciúmes do Duncan lá atrás?Eu ri ao imaginar o Duncan com a mesma cara que o Raoul faz no filme,hehehe...Será que Duncan conseguirá salvar sua amada?Como será o encontro final desse triângulo amoroso que agitou a Ópera?Com quem Gwen terminará a história?Com o sexy e perigoso Fantasma ou com o Visconde ''pedaço de mau caminho'' Duncan?Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!**_

_**Músicas usadas no capítulo:The Point of No Return/Chandelier Crash.**_


	15. Peguem Esse Assassino!

-**Gwen,porque?-**_Indaga ele,recostando-a na parede._

Corre um breve silêncio,um instante inútil de contemplação,até que ela,com a voz arrastada e amarga,e um ar repassado de profunda melancolia,murmura:-**Não vejo sentido responder-te algo que de qualquer forma,só os outros poderiam fazê esta,a medida que cabe,singular frase,com tênue violência,arrancando-a da pedra.**_Enquanto isso:_-''**Mantenham suas mãos na altura dos seus olhos''...-**_disseram Le Shawna e Duncan.-_**Me atrevo a vir apenas até muito cuidado,meu jovem.**_**-**__Recomendou ela,fixando-se na ,dizendo um ''obrigado'',retirou-se._Ele desceu por uma escada,mas não viu que tinha um buraco largo em um dos degraus e caiu dentro dele,que levava para uma espécie de ''_piscina suja''_que tinha no subterrâneo da Ó muito difícil para o Visconde sair,mas ele abriu uma porta,que parecia aquelas portas de submarino,e conseguiu sair._Já no lago..._Trent contemplava,com semelhante acerbo e lúgubre,um anel de brilhantes,quando ouviu a voz de Gwen.-**Já tendo saciado com outros seu desejo por sangue,quer saciar por mim teu desejo pela carne?-**_Tendo ela dito isso,procurou voltando o rosto,o semblante da garota,que trajava um vestido de noiva.-_**O destino me obrigou a ser infeliz no sangue.-**_Disse,com a voz trêmula,caminhando para ela.-_**Também me negou os prazeres da carne.-**_Então,tocou coma mão,o rosto da ,ela ,digamos que aproveitando,acariciou-lhe mansamente,uma mecha de cabelo.-_**Este rosto ,esta infecção que envenena o amor entre nós,também recebeu o repúdio,o medo materno,e me fez ter,como primeira peça de roupa,uma máscara.-**_Continuou,pondo sobre a mimosa fronte de Gwen,um véu nupcial.(N/A:Agora sim,o Trent pirou de vez...Ai,eu estou adorando colocar um lado vilão nele!)-_**A piedade chega muito tarde,então vira-te e encara o teu destino,uma vida inteira disto.-**_Aponta o rosto.-_**Perante os teus olhos.-**_Pegando a mão da garota,coloca nela o anel que observava ,estupefata,retira o véu,indo até um espelho e retira o grande pano elegante que o cobria._

_-_**Este assombroso rosto não mais me amedronta.É em tua alma sim que a verdadeira deformidade repousa.Ás vezes é normal perder a cabeça.É natural ser diferente.É ém temos de tomar para que nossos defeitos não passem os o que você deveria ter feito.**

_Há um breve silê, como a luz,quando Duncan aparece por trás da Trent o avista,diz sarcasticamente:_

**-Espere!Penso eu,minha querida,que temos uma vista!**

**-Duncan!**

**-Não poderia ser melhor(...)Noite perfeita!**

**-Liberte-a!(...)Liberte-a!**

**-Que pedido apaixonado!**

**-Duncan,é inútil!**

**-Eu a amo!Não significa nada?Eu a amo!Mostre alguma compaixão!**

**-O mundo não mostrou compaixão para mim!**

**-Gwen,Gwen,deixe-me vê-la!**

**-É um prazer,meu jovem.-**_Trent diz,puxando uma alavanca,que abriu as grades do ,Duncan adentrou e o Fantasma foi ao seu encontro.-_**Jovem,eu lhe dou as ê pensou que eu iria machucá-la?Porque eu a faria pagar pelos pecados que são seus!-**_Trent pega uma corda e joga sobre o rapaz,atando-as nas mesmas grades que se abaixaram._

_-_**Vá pegar os seus belos cavalos!Mantenha suas mãos na altura dos olhos!Nada pode salvá-lo exceto,talvez,Gwen!-**_E a garota que outrora observava a cena estupefata,tem ímpetos de correr até lá.-_**Diga que me ama e será minha e ele viverá!Diga que não,e estará mandando seu amor para a morte!Esta é a escolha!Este é o ponto sem volta!**

**-Quer mesmo errar novamente?As lágrimas que eu vertia pelo seu triste destino,agora se tornaram frias e lágrimas de ódio!**

_Escutando isso,ele(Trent)busca outra corda.-_**Gwen,por favor,por favor,perdoe-me!-**_Duncan pedia,enquanto ela voltava com a corda,dizendo:-_**Já não é tempo de lamentar-se e pedir compaixão!**

**-Anjo da Música,você me decepcionou!Eu lhe entreguei minha mente sem protestar!-**_Disse Gwen,decepcionada com o seu ''Anjo Caído.''_

_-_**Você está testando minha paciência!Faça sua escolha!**_-E ele puxa a segunda corda,que havia amarrado ao pescoço de fita o semblante de seu noivo,ainda preso á corda e arqueando as sobrancelhas,volta para o rosto,tão diferente agora,do triste Fantasma da Ópera.(N/A:Finalmente,uma das cenas mais bonitas da fic:O beijo Trent/Gwen *_*Tadinho do Duncan,gente!Vamos lá abraçar ele?)-_**Pobre criatura das trevas,que vida você conhece?Deus deu-me coragem para mostrar,mostrar verdadeiramente,que você não está sozinho!-**_Dizendo isso,ela se aproxima vagarosamente dele,e o um momento,bastante breve,ela fixa o olhar no rosto qualquer motivo,que na hora eu desconheço,ela sabia que ele estava çou-o com o lábio trê o gesto demora um pouco mais.(N/A:Espertinha,gostou do beijo não foi,Gwen XD?)Quando as faces se separaram,as lágrimas desceram em abundância,assim pelo rosto de Trent,que fúnebre diz:__** -**_**Vá,fique com ççam tudo isto.Vão,não deixem que eles o encontrem!Vão,e prometam-me que nunca revelarão o segredo que sabem sobre o anjo do inferno!-**_Se afasta então,sobe a escada do ,mais que depressa,desamarra Duncan,e este a abraç,observando a cena de cima,não pode conter esta exclamação:-_**Vão agora!Vão agora e deixem-me!**

_O noivo de Gwen,aliviado pelo término do perigo,ergue-se para beijar a face da ,eles partem._

_Depois,Trent diz baixinho:-_**Gwen,eu te amo...Diga que dividirá comigo um amor,uma vida...Fale a palavra e eu a seguirei...Divida comigo cada manhã,cada noite...Só você pode fazer a minha música criar asas...-**_e levantando-se,diz bem alto:-_**AGORA É O FIM DA MÚSICA DA NOITE!-**_E pegando uma tábua,quebra os espelhos e o espelho que dava a passagem para o camarim de Gwen e sai por aquela passagem,deixando a máscara._

Alguns anos mais tarde,o Visconde Duncan vai ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de uma pessoa,que dizia:_''Gwen McLean,Viscondessa e adorada mãe.''_e lá deixa uma rosa com uma fita preta e um anel junto a fica olhando o cemitério em volta(_N/A:Recordando-se da luta com o Fantasma no mesmo cemitério)_.Logo depois,ele se vai.

_**Nota da autora:FINALMENTE!Consegui terminara fic!Nossa,dá uma pena big do Duncan no final né,gente?Sofre pra resgatar Gwen das garras de Trent,quase é enforcado,vê ela beijando Trent,anos depois ela morre e ele fica velhinho e doente.É de chorar o final do Duncan,né?Vocês devem estar se perguntando:''Com quem ela fica afinal:Com o Trent ou com o Duncan?''E eu respondo:É uma pena que ela morre no não fosse por isso,ela ficava com o gostoso do Trent...(aka Fantasma)(nossa,eu chamei o Trent de gostoso?)Queria anunciar duas coisas:Uma é que eu queria agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic e quero avisar que já tenho um projeto pronto.A Bela e a Fera,com Courtney e Duncan!(para variar um pouquinho,né?)Espero que tenham curtido e até a próxima fic!Que a força esteja com todos vocês!*Momento Star Wars on***_

_**Música usada no capítulo:Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer.**_


End file.
